


Post-Game Celebration

by razielim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds Percy after the game and offers him some help, but he wants some help in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Game Celebration

“Nice cheering out there, Jackson.”

Percy glanced up into the mirror from where he was bent over the sink, washing off face glitter. Jason, football captain extraordinaire, stood leaning against the lockers behind him. Percy gave Jason a smile and, closing his eyes, went back to scrubbing the sparkly stuff off his face. He assumed the comment was just a light tease, as Jason wasn’t really the type of guy to bully anyone. He heard Jason step over the bench and come closer.

“Need any help with that glitter?”

“Umm… I think I’m good?”

Grabbing another paper towel, Percy dried off his face and looked up in the mirror. He groaned at the sight. No, he was  _not good_.

“Soap does nothing for this stuff. Maybe I should have asked one of the girls for makeup remover.”

Jason laughed and reached for a paper towel. He placed a light hand on the inside of Percy’s elbow, pulling gently.

“Face me for a moment.”

Percy turned around and leaned back against the wet counter. He watched Jason bring his hand up to his mouth and lick his thumb. Then he reached for Percy.

“ _Uhhh_ -“

Percy went to lean back, but Jason’s thumb caught up to him and smeared spit across his cheekbone. Jason rubbed the spot a bit before reaching up with the paper towel in his other hand and gently wiping the spit away.

“Better already.”

Percy finally gave up on his fight with his blush and nodded. Jason licked his thumb again and continued working on Percy’s face. Percy stared at Jason’s chest. He wondered why the guy was still in his uniform when the rest of the team had already showered and left for a victory dinner at Fuddruckers. He tried not to flinch when Jason’s cool thumb touched his face, but it was hard not to be a little jittery with such a cute, tall, broad guy standing so close to him.

He heard a sound and realized it was Jason smiling. He finally looked up again to find Jason watching him as he wiped some more spit off. Then the guy put the paper towel aside and leaned his hands against the counter on either side of Percy. His face was really close.

“All done.”

“Thanks, Jason.”

“Do I get a favor in return?”

Percy couldn’t help the amused and nervous smile that broke out on his face.

“What kind of favor?”

“Mmmm… how about a kiss?”

Jason said it innocently, like he really did just think of it on the spot, but he had a grin like a wolf, like he’d been meaning to spring his trap all along. Percy wasn’t sure how serious he was being. Was this a prank? A lighthearted joke? Was Jason questioning his sexuality and hoping a kiss from the gay kid would help him figure things out? Or maybe Jason wasn’t so nice after all and was aiming to torment Percy.

Percy tried for a casual shrug, but it came out as an awkward twitch. No way was he going to make the first move.

“You can kiss me if you want, Jason.”

Jason didn’t wait even a moment to lean in and brush their noses together. Percy tried not to breathe too heavily against Jason’s face, but his heart was racing as he stared into Jason’s pretty blue eyes. Jason didn’t kiss him. Percy thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest he was so flustered, but Jason didn’t move any closer from nuzzling their noses together. Finally, Percy broke, closed his eyes, and kissed the stupid jock.

Percy’s kiss was chaste, sweet. He tried to pull back after a second or two, but Jason followed him. Jason’s kiss was demanding and passionate, and Percy’s eyes flew open at the unexpected action. Jason had his eyes shut, totally in the moment, so Percy kissed back. Jason’s fingers slid from the counter and across the skort of Percy’s uniform. He pressed close and, linking his hands behind the small of Percy’s back, pulled Percy flush against him. 

Percy floundered his hands about, trying to figure out what to do, before finally, hesitantly, setting them lightly on Jason’s shoulder pads. He wanted to rest them not-so-lightly, and explore Jason’s hard body, but he wasn’t sure if Jason was ok with that. This could just be Jason’s idea of a kiss. Heavy petting might not fit under that definition.

He kept thinking that Jason would stop, but it never happened. Every time Jason pulled away, it was just for a breath before he was back at trying to devour Percy’s lips and tongue. Percy felt a press on his dick and realized that he was getting hard enough that Jason might feel it any moment now. He tried to cant his hips back in embarrassment, but Jason only pressed against him harder, and Percy gasped and flushed hard when he realized that Jason was hard too.

Percy was just starting to mentally complain about his sore jaw when Jason pulled away and stared at Percy, panting heavily. Percy squirmed a bit under the intense scrutiny. It’s not that he wasn’t appreciative of pretty much the hottest guy in school kissing him senseless, but he didn’t really like the idea of getting kissed so passionately outside of a relationship. He could already tell that he was going to be crushing on Jason pretty hard after this, and it didn’t really seem fair. Jason was already a small crush on Percy’s radar, handsome and kind and smart and cut, but a good and passionate kisser too? Un-freaking-fair.

“Have you ever sucked dick?”

Percy sputtered. Out of all the things he thought Jason might say while he was waiting for him to speak, that was completely left field.

“Um-”

“I mean- sorry, I just-”

Jason looked flustered and looked around like he was searching for what to say.

“That- I didn’t mean to say that. I was just looking at your lips and thinking about it and-”

“You want me to suck your dick?”

Jason stopped mid-panicked-rant, his eyes locked on Percy’s lips as he spoke. Then Jason looked up into his eyes for a few moments, trying to read what Percy was thinking.

“Is that an offer?”

“It’s a question.”

“Then yeah.”

Percy broke eye contact. He was hoping that Jason would get embarrassed and back down, but it looked like he wanted a blow job more than he wanted an easy way out of an awkward situation. Percy gulped and looked around the locker room. He could feel his blush spreading down his neck and all over his body.

“Okay.”

Jason pulled him super close again.

“Yeah? Now?”

Percy squeaked and stared into Jason’s hopeful eyes, completely mortified. His voice wouldn’t work for a few moments. They were in the  _locker room_. Which, contrary to its name, didn’t have any fucking  _locks_. Anyone could walk in. He schooled his face.

“I guess. Sure.”

He was almost definitely going to regret this later. Jason looked ecstatic and let go of Percy to fumble his shorts down. Percy prayed. He wasn’t religious, but he was going to need some divine inspiration to get through this without making a complete fool of himself because the answer to Jason’s question was  _no_. No, Percy had never sucked a dick before. Pants down, Jason quickly hiked up his jersey and leaned in for another kiss as he pulled his dick out of his jockstrap.

Percy tried to stall and held onto Jason’s neck when he tried to pull away from the kiss. Jason calmed down a little and obliged Percy’s kiss. Percy realized he could hear Jason stroking himself, and pulled away in embarrassment. He looked down. Balls and dick pulled out of the jockstrap, Jason was lazily jerking himself in his loose fist. Percy met Jason’s gaze again, hoping for some encouragement or maybe something sweet, but Jason was watching him eagerly and only raised his eyebrows in question.

Too embarrassed to back out, Percy sank to his knees. Jason smelled really strongly of sweat and musk at this level, and Percy was really happy that his flushed cheeks were out of Jason’s direct line of sight. When he leaned in, Jason’s hips thrust forward. Unfortunately, Percy was aiming to ease himself into the blowjob by exploring other things with his mouth first, so the heavy cock slid across his cheek and left a smear of precome on Percy’s face. Percy froze, frazzled by this already going downhill. He looked up at Jason briefly.

“Don’t.”

Jason looked sheepish. Or as sheepish as he could look, considering he seemed about ready to come all over Percy’s face without any further stimulation. Percy tried to lean forward again, and this time managed to kiss Jason’s tummy. It was lean, but the skin was soft, and he left open mouthed kisses all over the area, loving the feeling of Jason’s skin against his lips. Jason moaned and rolled his hips a bit, obviously desperate. Percy pulled away again, and ducking down lower, kissed the base of Jason’s cock. Jason whined, and this time, his hips bucked hard enough that he slammed against Percy’s nose. Resisting the urge to pull back again and instead throwing his hands out to hold Jason’s hips in place, Percy just went for the goal and opened his mouth to catch the bobbing head in his lips.

He really had to hold Jason’s hips tight to prevent any further unpleasantries, because Jason’s hips went crazy. Deciding to just go with it, Percy sucked on the head. He tried to “cover his teeth with his lips” or whatever that How To Suck Dick 101 tip was, but he couldn’t figure it out with Jason bucking the way he was. He just really hoped he didn’t accidentally graze the other guy. He wasn’t sure he could survive that humiliation.

He didn’t have to worry about fucking up for very long, though, because with a sharp thrust that sent Percy’s head slamming into the sink counter behind him, Jason came in his mouth. It was overwhelming. Percy found himself choking at the force of the come spurt and gagging at the taste at the same time. He tried to at least hold all the come in his mouth, but when that failed, he threw a hand under his chin to prevent any drips on his uniform. Jason continued trying to grind forward for a bit before he finally backed off and Percy let him slip from his mouth.

He met Jason’s eyes, trying not to look too apprehensive. Jason stared down at him with disbelieving and tired eyes. Percy gulped, not sure what that look meant, and immediately regretted it when he realized he swallowed down a bunch of Jason’s spunk. Kinda sorta _really_ gross. Jason groaned and then got on his knees with Percy. He rubbed a thumb over Percy’s messy lower lip and then pushed it into Percy’s mouth. A little mortified that Jason got the wrong idea, but too chickenshit to back out, Percy obediently sucked the come off Jason’s thumb. Jason groaned again.

“I can’t believe you  _swallow_  too.”

"Too?”

“I mean, after such a fantastic blowjob.”

Percy had to break eye contact, because uh…  _wow_. He was really flattered that Jason had enjoyed it, despite Percy really not knowing what the hell he was doing. He’d kind of guessed already that Jason had never gotten blown before and this more or less confirmed it. He was so busy not making eye contact that he didn’t notice Jason leaning in.

Jason kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Percy and held him tight. His kiss was gentle this time, still passionate, but not in any hurry. Percy moaned into Jason’s mouth, and was rewarded with his ass getting squeezed. Percy pulled back and almost hit his head on the counter again. He ducked and warily looked back at the damn thing. Jason laughed.

“Sorry.”

He stood up and reached a hand out to help Percy up off his knees. Taking it, Percy had to straighten up very slowly. His knees had gotten very sore from kneeling on the tile. He rubbed them a bit as Jason tucked himself back in. He was wondering if Jason was going to bolt now that he’d gotten what wanted and was surprised when Jason bent over and took off his shoes and padded shorts. Was that his way of dismissing Percy? He was about to start edging away when Jason straightened up and took his hand again.

“Umm…”

Percy forgot what he was going to say when Jason started pulling him to the bench. He tried not to stare at Jason’s perfect ass that was exposed by the jockstrap, but when Jason turned around, that was exactly where Percy had been looking, and Percy snapped his eyes up quickly, shamefaced at having been caught staring. Jason didn’t seem to notice or mind, however. His eyes locked onto Percy’s as he sat down on the bench and then pulled Percy into his lap. Percy gulped. Did Jason really want to make out more?

Turned out he did. Jason pulled Percy’s head closer and the aggressive kissing from before was back. Percy was starting to worry that he wouldn’t be able to talk at all tomorrow, his jaw too sore. Jason’s hand was back on his ass, and this time, Percy controlled himself and didn’t jump when it squeezed roughly. Though he did moan. Loudly. That seemed to be all the encouragement Jason needed to bring his other hand to Percy’s ass too and kneed it. Percy tried to restrain his noises, but even when he did manage to hold on to some of the all-out moans, he’d still mewl lightly into Jason’s mouth. He wished he could keep silent like Jason and not make a fool of himself. Jason finally pulled away for air.

“You make the most  _amazing_  sounds.”

Percy blinked at him in surprise. He didn’t really think it was considered an attractive thing for a guy to moan like that, but he was relieved that Jason liked it. Jason reached down to grab his jersey and pull it off. He then worked on getting his shoulder pads off and tossed the bulky structure to the side before returning his attention to Percy. He grabbed each of Percy’s wrists and guided them over his own shoulders until Percy was embracing his neck loosely. Then he went back to kissing Percy’s breath away.

Percy took that as an invitation to run his hands over Jason’s muscles like he’d wanted to earlier. He squeezed Jason’s shoulders, scratched his back, and groped his chest. He was about to reach lower for Jason’s abs when Jason pulled away again. He fumbled around a bit, trying to find the bottom of Percy’s top, and then pulled it up and, with a bit of a struggle, over Percy’s head.

"Is this thing one or two pieces?”

“Huh?”

Jason tugged at the bottom half of Percy’s cheer uniform.

“Are the skirt and the shorts attached to each other?”

“Oh… no. They’re not.”

And then Percy was being manhandled onto his feet and Jason was pulling off his shorts from under his skirt.

“Jason!”

Jason looked up.

“What?”

Percy wasn’t sure what to say. “You can’t just pull my pants off without permission”? It’s not that he minded- his erection was very happy to finally be free of its tight confinement, but he was more than a little surprised and entirely unsure where Jason was going with this. Was he planning on blowing Percy too?

Jason kissed his bare tummy and Percy sucked it in, a little embarrassed to have someone touching him and kissing him in a way he’d never been touched or kissed before. Jason ran his hands under Percy’s skirt and groped Percy’s bare ass. Oh great, he just  _had_  to wear a jockstrap today, didn’t he? At least it was kind of sexier than if he had worn his briefs like normal. He was so focused on the hands sliding across his skin and wringing out more moans from him that he almost missed that Jason was kissing lower and lower, only snapping his gaze down when he felt Jason kiss his cock through his skirt. Jason pulled away a bit and looked up at him.

“Can I-”

Jason bit his lip a bit and looked away for a moment.  _Yes!_ Percy screamed it over and over in his head, but didn’t make a sound out loud, wanting to hear Jason say it. Jason looked back with a huge blush going all the way to his ears and down his neck.

“Can I fuck you?”

Percy wondered if he heard wrong. He stared at Jason. Jason stared back. His eyes were hopeful and curious, and Percy realized that he hadn’t misheard.

“Why?”

Jason blinked in confusion.

“Why what?”

“Why do you want to fuck me?”

Jason suddenly looked very unsure and backed off, slipping his hands away from Percy’s ass.

“Well… I- um…”

He broke off and looked around, for the first time this evening looking like he felt awkward. He didn’t make eye contact when he spoke.

“Cause you’re hot? And you agreed to suck my dick, so _I_ thought that _you_ thought… y’know, that I was hot too?”

Jason finally met Percy’s gaze with worried eyes.

“Did I get that… wrong?”

Percy wasn’t sure how to reply.  _Hell, yeah,_  he thought Jason was hot. But this would be his  _first time_. With a guy that had never talked to him outside of the locker room and the two classes they had together. In a locker room, where  _anyone_  could walk in. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. Jason looked like he was about to bolt.

“Okay. Sure.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“You don’t want to?”

“Of course I want to!”

“Do you have any lube? And a condom?”

Jason jumped up and ran to his duffel bag at the end of the locker row. He pulled out a large bottle of lube and a condom and ran back, pushing the objects into Percy’s hands. The lube still had a safety seal. Percy looked up to question Jason.

“Were you planning this?”

Jason flushed.

“Uh- kinda? I didn’t think I’d actually get this far, but I didn’t want to shoot myself in the foot by not being prepared, y’know?”

“So you came to school today, planning on banging me after the game?”

Jason grinned.

“Actually, I’ve been planning to do it the last few games, but I kept not being able to find the courage. And I wasn’t planning on banging you. Just… making out and seeing what would happen.”

Percy gave him a skeptical look.

“All because I’m  _hot_.”

"Hottest cheerleader on the squad.”

Percy stared a little while longer and then set the lube and condom down. He went to pull his skirt off, but Jason stopped him.

“Keep it on?”

“You have a thing for skirts?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I just had a dream about fucking you while you were wearing a skirt once, and it’s my favorite dream about you, and… you know… Do you mind?”

Percy tried to keep the mortification out of his face at the discovery that Jason had dreamed about fucking him not once, but  _multiple times_. Sure, it was flattering, but he suddenly felt like a boy toy, just here to help Jason live out his fantasy. Brushing off feeling offended, he nodded. He was kind of living out a fantasy too in finally having sex with someone- fair’s fair.

“Okay. How do you want me?”

Percy felt like a million dollars when Jason’s jaw dropped at that. He watched the poor guy try valiantly to pick it back up a few times before finally stuttering something out.

“S-straddling t-the bench?”

Percy mentally kicked himself for asking. Of course Jason would pick such a kinky and embarrassing for Percy position. Swinging his leg over the bench, he swore to himself that he would practice saying “No” after this. No matter how tempting Jason was, all this humiliation could be avoided if he could only find the courage to voice his discomfort. He bent over to put his hands on the low bench, making sure to arch his back enticingly, and Jason groaned behind him. A hesitant finger slowly touched his hole. It pulsed there a bit and then moved up and down his crack, feather-light, over and over.

“So… do I just lube up and uh… stick it in? I don’t exactly know the details of how this works.”

Percy jerked up to stand again and threw Jason a horrified glance.

“ _No_ , you don’t just  _‘stick it in!’_ ”

Jason looked taken aback.

“Sorry! I just- I just don’t  _know!_ ”

Frustrated, and more self-conscious than ever before, Percy reached for the lube, ripped the seal off and popped it open. He dumped a bunch of lube on his fingers, and bending over again to brace himself for balance prodded his own hole with his middle finger.

"You have to stretch me first, Jason. With your fingers, like this.”

He demonstrated by pushing his finger inside a bit and wiggling it around. Never mind that he’d never actually touched himself like this before, but he was not about to tell Jason that.

“But you have to use a  _lot_  of lube and do it slow or you’ll hurt me. And if you hurt me with your fingers, there’s no  _way_  I’m letting you stick your huge-ass dick in me.”

Percy heard Jason pick up the lube and flip the top open. He pulled his own finger out and let Jason try. Jason’s finger was hesitant. It circled around Percy’s rim a bunch of times before finally pressing in. He pushed in to about the second knuckle before pulling out again. Percy heard him squirt out more lube. 

"That’s the spirit. Lots and lots of lube.”

Jason pushed his finger in again. This time, he went deeper.

“You don’t have a g-spot or anything, do you?”

Percy sighed, wishing Jason had done his research. At the same time, he was glad that Jason was clueless. It took off a lot of the anxiety Percy had had about losing his virginity. He didn’t have to worry about not being  _good enough_  or  _experienced enough_  for Jason- Jason seemed to think that he was all of those things anyway.

“I have a prostate. It’s on the front? Or…  _down_ , for you, I guess. Like a bump.”

Jason pushed his finger in and out a bit and Percy could feel him pressing down inside him. It felt good, and he encouraged Jason by pushing back onto his finger. Jason pressed harder and Percy sighed contentedly.

"What now?”

“Add another finger.  _Carefully_.”

Jason did as he was told, gently slipping in another finger and curling both down to massage inside. Percy found himself rocking his hips back involuntarily.

"A third?”

“Sure.”

Jason struggled for a bit to get his ring finger in and eventually gave up, pulling his fingers out and lubing up his second hand. Then he pushed in two fingers of one hand and his index finger from the other. This time there was an actual sting, and Percy asked Jason to slow down on the thrusting. After a painfully slow couple minutes, Percy was finally able to push back freely without any sting.

“So… more?”

Percy glanced over at him. It was so weird that this was happening behind him and Jason was little more than a disembodied voice. He stood up and took Jason’s cock in hand, stroking it a bit. Finally mustering some courage, he spoke without meeting Jason’s eyes.

“I don’t like that I can’t see you.”

“Oh!”

Jason didn’t seem to mind Percy’s hint at all. He swung his leg over the bench, walked in front of Percy, and sat down straddling the bench. He pulled Percy down into his lap, and Percy mentally patted himself on the back for speaking up. Jason reached under Percy’s skirt again.

“So four fingers?”

“I was actually thinking we could try your cock now.”

Jason groaned and grabbed onto Percy’s hips tightly. Suddenly, Percy was being kissed again. That same, bruising kiss from before. He held tight to Jason’s shoulders, nails sinking into skin a bit, and let Jason manhandle him. He was lifted up easily and then shifted so that the tip of Jason’s cock was at his hole. Percy shuddered in anticipation and pushed down a little. They had to go slow, little bit at a time, with long pauses here and there that had Jason gasping for breath trying to keep his hips still and Percy doing the same because of the incredible fullness.

“T-thank god you blew me earlier-nnn-, or I- I don’ think I’d make it.

Percy grinned through his panting, also really glad that Jason didn’t come the moment he pushed in. His hips twitched down again and he realized Jason was all the way in. He took a moment to stare at Jason, who met his eyes with a slightly dazed and very astonished look of his own. The intimacy of the moment held them prisoner as they breathed against each other’s mouths. Then Percy felt Jason’s cock twitch inside him and he moaned, squeezing down hard, making Jason grunt and buck. The movement jostled Percy’s prostate, still sensitive and aroused from when Jason had abused it with his fingertips. They ended up with a clunky rhythm, not driven by skill or intention, but just each of them reacting desperately and wildly to the way their bodies were joined.

Percy somehow managed to get his eyes to focus on Jason, but Jason was completely lost, his eyes rolled back, his mouth hanging open. Worried that he might get left behind, Percy reached down into his jockstrap and got a fist around his dick, stroking it frantically. He wondered if maybe he should somehow try to  _ride_  Jason, but when he attempted to lift himself, his shaking legs couldn’t hold him. He settled back in and didn’t stress about it further. If this grinding and bucking and squeezing worked well enough to get Jason so blissed out, then he’d leave it as is.

Jason came first. His chest snapped forward violently and his chin slammed into Percy’s collarbone as his hips jerked staccato up into Percy. Percy was so taken by Jason’s facial expression leading up to orgasm that the sudden pleasure blooming in his prostate from the vigorous assault took him by surprise. He buried his nose in the crook of Jason’s neck and, tears filling his eyes, came all over his fist and underwear.

They sat there for a long while, wrapped up in each other and breathing heavily. Jason finally pulled away. He took hold of Percy’s neck and, very gently, pulled him into a soft kiss. Percy melted against him at the sweet gesture. God, he wished he could  _keep_  Jason. Jason pulled away and smiled at him, his hand travelling from Percy’s neck to his hair and gently petting him.

"I could stay like this forever.”

“Don’t you need to take the condom off or something?”

Jason froze.

Percy stared.

“You did put on the condom, didn’t you?”

Jason whimpered.

In that moment, Percy became acutely aware of what was going on down below and got his answer when he felt something warm drip out of him.

“ _Jason_ …”

Suddenly exploding into panicked action, Jason tried to pull Percy off of himself. Percy yelled in pain as his overstimulated hole clamped down in reflex, and held on tighter to Jason.

“Get off!”

“Hold on!”

“Oh, my god! I’m so fucking screwed!”

Percy finally managed to gently pull up and off Jason, sitting down on the bench with his legs still draped around Jason.

“I mean, it seemed like that was your first time, so it’s not that bad, right?”

“Not bad for  _you!_  What about  _me?_  When’s the last time you got checked for things?”

Percy froze.

"I- that was my first time _too_ , Jason.”

Jason halted his anxious squirming and stared at Percy. He didn’t sound like he believed Percy when he spoke.

“Who the hell lets someone just  _fuck them in a locker room_  if it’s their first time?”

Percy slapped him. Hard.

Jason looked shocked. He slowly pulled up to face Percy again, rubbing his cheek.

“ _You_  were the one talking about _me_ being hot and _you_ being hot! You don’t get to assume anything about me just because  _I decided to agree!_ ”

Jason sat quietly for a moment before he broke eye contact and bumbled an apology.

"Sorry. I just- Sorry that I assumed.”

Percy relaxed, cooling off a little, though his cheeks still burned at the insult.

They sat quietly for a bit, looking off in different directions, before Jason finally spoke.

“So neither of us has anything to worry about, right?”

“I don’t  _think_  so… but I’ll probably google it later just to be sure.”

"That’s a good idea.”

Percy finally looked at Jason to find him staring back with sad, apologetic eyes. He sighed and leaned in to kiss the guy on the cheek. Jason perked up immediately, pulling Percy closer again and kissing his face all over. A curious hand wandered under Percy’s skirt and to his hole again. A couple fingers started playing with the mess that was leaking out of Percy and Jason moaned, pulling Percy in closer as he dipped his fingers in a bit. Percy mewled and pulled away from the kiss.

“Still sensitive.”

He was surprised by how sweet his own voice sounded. Jason nodded and pulled his fingers back out, smearing the come around the rim and along the crack.

“Do you need a ride home?”

“Uh, yeah. I normally walk home, and I don’t think I’m up for that.”

Jason laughed and kissed him.

“I can carry you to your door too, if you need.”

Percy flushed at that image.

“I think my parents would have too many questions if you did that.”

“Do you think we could do this again sometime?”

Percy jumped at that, completely thrown. Jason leaned back a little.

“I mean, it’s ok if you don’t want to!”

“A-‘again’- you mean like- in the locker room?”

Jason looked dismayed.

“Not… quite. Like, my parents work late most days and you could come over?”

Percy shifted uncomfortably.

“Like fuck buddies?”

Jason looked like he was mentally backtracking.

“Uh, no- like… I don’t know. Like… we can watch movies together or something.”

“So, like  _boyfriends_.”

Jason seemed confused at the word, but eventually nodded.

"Yeah, like boyfriends. That sneak around. Because my parents can’t know.”

“Oh. Well. Mine can’t either, so…”

“Oh.”

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before Percy shook his head to get rid of the awkward topic of parents.

“I’d love to. Be boyfriends, I mean.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to be the only one giving blowjobs and bottoming." 

Jason turned a bright, bright red.

"Ah… right. That makes sense.”

Jason gave him a smile and pulled him in for another sweet kiss.

“Now let’s go take a shower. You’re making a mess on the bench, leaking my come like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised my followers I'd post a rewrite, so here it is. I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
